Life in Naruto Land
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Emily frowned, "where am I? and who are you?" He smiled, "You're in Konoha and my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"
1. Naruto?

Life in Naruto Land- Chapter 1(Naruto?)

It was sunny out, glaring down, into my eyes?

"W-w-where am I?"

I looked around confused, until a huge pair of bright blue eyes looked down at me.

"Hey! Are you alive?"

"Huh, who are you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, _you,_ no your uncle."

"I don't know my uncle but my name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! ."

She shifted on her butt, sitting up and looking around. She was sitting in front of a building, it had letters, but they were in a language she didn't understand.

She was in the middle of a village, there were people walking around, going about their days, apparently they were sure the boy in front of her could handle the situation.

He squatted on his knees, bending towards her curiously with a sly foxy grin, his blue eyes twinkled, he wore a headband with a symbol on it that was tied around a head of blonde spiky unmanageable hair.

"Na-ru-to huh?"

"Yep! That's me! Who're you? A ninja from a rival village?"

"Umm, ninja? No, defiantly not, I'm Emily, and I don't know where I am, why I'm here, and that I shouldn't be here…..Am I still in America?"

"America? What's that? You're in Konoha, the Leaf Village, so you're not a ninja eh? Then what are you?"

Naruto blinked, tilting his head to one side like a dog, he looked about 17 or so, he had a black jumpsuit with orange strips on it, it defiantly complimented his eyes.

"I'm uhhh, about 16 and I'm in high school, so um, I'm a student? Am I in Japan?"

"Yeah! Of course! Where else would you be?"

Emily smiled weakly, 'I'm in Japan? Why? I was in my house just a minute ago? What's wrong with me? Am I dreaming?'

"Hey, Emily,…_maybe you're just a pretty girl visiting me at my house, am I right?"_

He grinned smartassed, "I've never had a girl do that before!"

"Um,…..well…errr….no? I don't know why I'm here….I'm kind of woozy.."

"Hey would you like to come in and sit for a while? I'll make you some ramen that always helps me!"

'Is he hitting on me?...How can I say no? I don't know anyone, or where to go, he seems friendly though..' Emily smiled, "okay, that sounds good."

She walked in to what can only be described as a pig sty, there were books, open instant ramen meals, dirt clothes, papers, scrolls, weapons and empty milk cartons everywhere.

She sat down at one of the only two chairs in his kitchen, and pushed aside the empty food to make room for her to put down a bowl.

"Why'd you grab that? All you need is this!"

He waved the instant ramen bowl and gently poured the hot water into it.

"Here you go! Compliments of the house!"

"Thanks," smiled at him, at least he tried to be charming, "um Naruto?"

"Mgh?"

He had also sat down and starting slurping down his own bowl of ramen, not even taking a breath or showing a sign of stopping.

"Do you uh, live alone?"

"Mgh:swallow: Yeah, I don't have any parents or family, it's just me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay, I'm finished so I'll go get Kakashi-sensei and Sakura, they might be able to help you find where you live okay?"

"Umm thanks Naruto, that's really sweet, you don't have to."

"I'm always sweet! But I'll do it anyways, wait here!"

He dashed out the door leaving her sitting there looking around the apartment hopelessly, "what have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Meet the Gang

Life in Naruto Land- Chapter 2 (Meet the Gang)

Emily had been left alone in Naruto's room with not a clue of what to do or where to go, she finished her instant ramen, "well at least he cooks better then me."

She walked over to a table that had a couple of pictures on it, one had Naruto at a much younger age and a group of people, there was a older man with a mask and white hair, a girl with pink hair, and a sneering boy with black hair.

The second picture had Naruto at his current age, he was smiling and had his arm around the shoulder of a red haired boy wearing an official looking blue and white robe, he had dark patches around his eyes and a symbol above one of his eyes, the other boy didn't smile, but they both looked happy.

She smiled to herself, "Naruto seems to have a lot of friends."

On cue the girl and white haired man from the picture arrived.

The girl with pink hair quickly introduced herself as Sakura and the man was Kakashi, but they called him Kakashi-sensei, so Emily figured he must be their teacher of some kind.

Naruto grinned, "this is Emily, she's from a far-off place called America! Isn't that weird?"

Sakura smacked him upside the head, "Naruto that's so rude, she's not from around here, it's not her fault!"

Kakashi smiled, or what Emily assumed was a smile, he wore a mask that covered half his face, so it was a mystery and a guessing game at the same time.

Kakashi leaned towards her, "well she's obviously not a spy or a ninja, good job at finding her Naruto, who knows what could have happened to her!"

Naruto grinned like a fool, "Yeah! I was real gentlemanly!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "like that's possible."

Naruto pouted, "aw come on Sakura, you can't help but admit how adorable I am!"

Emily laughed and smiled, he sure wasn't modest, Sakura sneered at him.

"In your dreams Naruto!"

"Awww but Sakura, we're practically dating!"

"WHAT? And who assumed this?!"

"Me? O.O"

Emily grinned, Naruto had a crush on her, but the feelings weren't being reciprocated, how sad, he really was sweet.

Suddenly a little bell went off.

Naruto ran to the door of his apartment, "MAIL! FOR ME?"

Emily frowned, "he's seems surprised, doesn't he get mail often?"

Sakura shook her head, "nope. I wonder who sent it to him."

Kakashi shrugged, "beats me."

Naruto ran back to them and delicately set a package down; he brushed sand off of it, "GAARA SENT ME AN EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!!!"

He jumped up and down.

Kakashi looked surprised, "you two have gotten close after the Chunin Exams eh?"

Naruto grinned, "yeah! We're both jinchurikis so I guess we understand each other!"

Sakura smiled, "I'm glad at least someone does!"

Naruto frowned, he looked sad, "Sasuke used to."

There was a quiet moment before Naruto tore into the package.

Emily frowned, she didn't understand a word of it, so Kakashi explained it to her while Naruto dug through the packaging toward his present.

There was a loud gasp, "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone turned to see Naruto holding a plush fox, with 9 tails, "KYUUBI-KUN!!!!"

Emily giggled, "that's so cute!!!"

Naruto nodded, "yeah it is! I should send him a minature Shukaku or something!"

Emily looked at Kakashi, "so why did Sasuke leave if he was Naruto's friend?"

Kakashi frowned, "for power, and vengeance against his brother. He threw everything away for it, he calls himself an Avenger."

Naruto squealed, "ohhh Kyuubi-kun, I shall call you that and you shall be mine! Oh wait, you have a note on you."

He read it out loud:

_Naruto, _

_I hope you like your present, it really looks like the Kyuubi right? I thought so; I had to send it early so it would get to you before your birthday. If I sent it any later I would probably miss it. Just in case it doesn't come fast enough, I'm planning on going to the Leaf Village to talk with your Hokage anyways, so I'll see you there! Oh and HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!_

_Sincerely, the Kazekage_

_Aka. Gaara of the Sand_

Naruto grinned, "now I'm so excited, he's coming to the village, oh now Emily can meet Gaara! You'll like him!"

Sakura tried to hide a frown, she hadn't been on good terms with Gaara after he had held her hostage for leverage against Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi just smiled, it was good Naruto had met another Jinchuriki and he could share his problems and form a mutual understanding, they both helped each other.


	3. Gaara

Life in Naruto Land- Chapter 3 (Gaara)

Emily frowned a little at the group, she sat there with a curious look on her face.

Naruto giggled a little, waiting anxiously.

Emily blinked, looking directly at the window.

There was a small stream of sand traveling between the creaks of the window, leaving a pile on the ground.

Nobody seemed to notice it though.

Emily turned to the others that were patiently loitering around.

"Um guys?"

"Hm?" Kakashi looked at her then the window, "oh Naruto."

"What Kakashi-sensei?"

"I think Gaara's here :points:"

Naruto jumped out of his seat, "bout time!!!"

The sand shifted then gradually formed into the red-haired boy in the picture.

"Hello." Then Gaara turned to look at Emily, seeing that he didn't know her after all.

"Um hi…." Emily looked a bit cautious.

He didn't seem to have any real expressions to his face, just a blank stoic look all the time.

"Who are you?"

"Emily."

"Of the-?"

"I'm not a ninja, and I'm not from around here."

"Oh………interesting."

Of course after saying that he looked less 'enthusiastic' than before.

But that was months ago.

Naruto returned home looking for his friends and heard something that disturbed him.

"Ah Gaara!"

"What?"

"You can't use your sand in Twister! It's against the rules!"

"Oh, what can I use then?"

"You can only use your appendages!"

"Oh…..alright."

There was a bit of silence followed by Emily running out of the room.

"MY GOD GAARA NOT THAT APPENDAGE!!!"

"WHAT? YOU DIDN'T SPECIFY WHICH I COULD AND COULDN'T USE!!"

Naruto stared at Emily dumbly, "what's wrong? What'd he use?"

"No Naruto don't go in there-"

"EWWWW WHAT THE FUCK GAARA??!!"

After giving Gaara a couple of minutes to compose himself, or parts of himself that is.

Gaara frowned at Naruto, "you're an idiot."

"Yeah well atleast I didn't try to use my kunai in Twister."

"Kunai? Wow Naruto I didn't need to know what you named it, honestly." Gaara ran a hand through his mangled red hair uncomfortably.

Emily looked disgusted, "yeah Naruto, that was a bit much."

"Wait that's not what I meant! I didn't name it that!!!!"

"Oh…" Gaara laughed then smirked, "so you did name it then, what'd you call it 'Sasukkkke'?"

Naruto crossed his arms firmly and glared at the red- head.

Emily giggled, "so what was your mission Naruto."

The blonde, easily distracted, grinned, "I was trying to find Sasuke!"

"Oh." Both looked at him boredly. He did this every other day, you'd think he'd give up eventually, but not Naruto.

Gaara stood up and walked outside, "I'm going out for some training, coming?"

Naruto quickly joined him and Emily was left alone once more to do whatever they assumed girls do.

Nearby a branch twitched as the occupant leaned in for a better look.

"Hm, the Kyuubi has left."

"Only the girl is left Leader."

"_Good, we need something to lure the jinchurikis in, get her, and use her as bait, then capture the jinchurikis."_

"And the girl?"

"_Kill her if you must."_

"Affirmative."

"_Then I leave it with you, Itachi."_


	4. Akatsuki Mission

Life in Naruto Land

Chapter 4: Akatsuki Mission

Emily leaned back against her chair boredly.

"Hmmm, wow, so much to do."

She shifted a little uncomfortably.

An ominous feeling hit the air.

She looked over her shoulder twice. She pulled her knees to her chest, holding herself protectively.

He morphed his way into the apartment out of the darkness.

He shifted, his eyes scanning the apartment for signs of life and possible threats to his existence.

He smiled sadistically at the spot of heat, the only living thing in the room.

He watched the clock, patiently waiting for her to move, to give him an opening, a chance to do something.

He couldn't wait too long though, or they would come back, and his cover would be all for nothing.

He threw a kunai, she jumped up, scared.

He smirked, he enjoyed playing the cat and mouse game.

"W-who?"

There was no reply.

Emily freaked out, backing up against the cabinet, and she grabbed a large knife, waving it around for comfort.

"_You could hurt yourself."_

"WHO SAID THAT?"

Itachi smiled a little, he pushed his shoes off, leaving them in the open.

She saw a pair of shoes, now she was afraid, someone _was_ there and all she could do was stand there like an idiot.

He moved around the house soundlessly, curling his toes whenever he saw the fear on her face.

Her adrenaline was going insane, was she?

She gulped, moving a bit forward, knife still in hand.

He moved forward, then quickly to the side.

She saw a figure move, someone was here!

It was a guy! He was purposely fucking with her!

She picked things up, throwing them randomly, trying anything to get him to come out and face her. This was driving her insane!!!

He chuckled.

She heard a chuckle.

He stepped forward into the light.

She saw him, what looked like an older, more handsome, scarier, and more sadistic version of that 'Sasuke'.

She gulped, holding the knife out in front of her, like that would do any good.

He shifted a little, cocking his head at her in interest of her next move.

She couldn't see him, most of his body was shrouded in a black robe with red clouds, it was pretty, but it left too much to question what he was doing and if he had a weapon.

She looked down subconsciously, then up, "who….are…you?"

"Itachi Uchiha."

'OH MY GOD THE PYSCHO WHO KILLED HIS FAMILY!!!!! HOLY SHIT I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!'

She looked afraid, Itachi smiled a reply.

"And who might you be?"

"Me?" Her voice squeaked a little.

He took another step forward.

"Emily….I…uh….don't live here…HEY YOU STAY BACK!!!"

She waved her knife again.

"You won't be able to even stab me before I get over there."

"Huh?"

In what seemed like a split second he was in front of her, the knife was no longer in her hands, she shook a little.

He looked down at her, "don't worry, I won't hurt you, as long as your friends do as my Leader asks, everything will be fine."

His smile was less comforting than his words.

"So I'm a bartering chip?"

"_In other words_."

"….why do you have to listen to this 'Leader'…what makes _him_ so important?"

"_He could_ _snap your neck before you breathe and kill a million while you sleep."_

"Oh…Do you always have to scare me?"

"_Yes. It's amusing."_

"I hate you."

"_Thanks."_

"And how long will you be staying here?"

"_For however long it takes."_

She tried her best to move around him, act like he wasn't there, wasn't just standing there watching everything she did with utter amusement.

Like she was some kind of lab rat running a test.

She started to make herself some dinner, then felt extremely guilty and made some extra, she ate in the other room, leaving the extras for him.

By the end of the night, the extras disappeared.

"Like my cooking?"

"_It was rather bland, you don't cook very well."_

"Thanks."

She decided to take a shower; she locked the door, and even put a chair against the door handle.

It made her feel safe, even if he wasn't going to peak.

There was a knock.

She blinked, turning the water off and wrapping a towel around herself.

"What?"

He punched a hole through the door.

O.O "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR????!!!"

"_I have to keep an eye on you at all times, don't lock the doors, don't go anywhere I can't see you understand?"_

"God, what am I a slave?"

"_Maybe….."_

A/N: Will Gaara and Naruto return in time? Will Itachi fufill his mission? You'll just have to wait and see. Please review!!


	5. Just a Note

A/N: Guys, I've hit a road-block, I'm working now, I can't really write, please please give me some ideas, oh and everyone who actually likes my stories, the way I write certain characters…

A/N: Guys, I've hit a road-block, I'm working now, I can't really write, please please give me some ideas, oh and everyone who actually likes my stories, the way I write certain characters….

Then read my new fic…

"Catch your own Anime Bishie"

It's all about asking your favorite bishies the questions we all want to know….such as…Is Sasuke gay?...Did Inu ever tap Kagome?...Does Itachi really hate Sasuke?...Is Yami _that_ short?….What does L do to keep thin?...and where else does Renji have tattoos?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peeps, long time no see.

Sorry about the wait, one of my stories have now been removed, Catch Your Own Anime Bishie,

No real reason why….

Anywaz…

I'm kind of obsessed with Twilight as much as anime, you can get in directly to talk to me at

.com

I have a side page for AnimeFan002 (that's me!)

Pleez visit!


End file.
